Unexpected but Not Unwanted
by Hannah Jane
Summary: This story takes place a few weeks after I Will Remember You. Buffy rembers the day that wasn't and has a little suvineer from it and confront's Angel about the truth. No flaming please I'm easily offended.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected but Not Unwanted

Hannah

_Disclaimer: No none of the characters belong to me other people own them. My name is Hannah not Joss._

_Spoilers: I Will Remember You in a big way._

_Authors Note: Okay this has been done several times over. You know Angel finding out from the Oracles that Buffy is pregnant from 'the day that wasn't.' The only difference is that this takes place a few weeks later and theirs never been a Parker and Buffy and Riley aren't a couple he's just her annoying TA and she can't stand him so the only guy Buffy has ever slept with is Angel. Which is the way it should be. Oh also Oz never slept with Veruca, meaning he never left and he and Willow never broke up._

_Feedback: Yes please send me feedback._

Prologue

Buffy woke up in the middle of the night she had that dream again. The one of Angel being human and them being truly happy and spending half the day making love all over his apartment and talking about their dream of getting married and having a family.

The kitchen table were they first made love after there reunion when they were trying to do the mature thing but the second they touched hands the spark was born and it turned into a fire they grabbed each other and started kissing passionately and soon Angel lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and then they bumped into the fridge and then Angel brought her to the table and pushed everthing off and making passionate love to her on the table, and then the floor and the bedroom and it being all ripped away from them

It was strange she'd been having them since returning from LA and they kept getting more vivid and more realistic.

"What if they are real?" Buffy asked herself.

She hit herself on the head "get a hold of yourself Summers. It can't be real. I was only there for five minutes for God sake!"

Everything inside her told her it really happend, especially her heart and soul.

Buffy ran her fingers through her hair in a distressed matter. "God how am I suppose to do what Angel wants me to do when I'm having these dreams of us making love and about him making passionate love to me!"

Allthough personally she didn't want to move on and the dreams were rather refreshing. She closed her eye's remembering the first time Angel had made love to her. He was so wonderful, loving and gentle and he kept on whispering how much he loves her.

Buffy went towards the bathroom and looked in the mirror and placing her hand on her forhead. She ran her fingers along the scar on her neck left by Angel. Spike told her that the scar marked her as Angel's mate. The thought filled her with joy and happiness. Buffy went back to bed, this time she had a different dream.

The images of them making love but this one extended into the future, nine months. It was of her and Angel at the hospital holding their new born twin daughters.

Then it traveled back towards the dream she had been having.

Part 1

Buffy had been quizy and lightheaded every morning since coming home from LA. She woke up and ran into the bathroom, Willow looked odd at her roomate and emptied her stomach. While Willow heard gagging going on in the bathroom.

After about an hour Willow knocked on the door and said "Buffy you've been in there for an hour. Come out." Buffy did and Willow saw her friend holding her mouth. Willow said "Whats wrong?"

"Nothing!" Buffy said she started to pull out her clothes for the day Willow said "Buffy don't lie you've been like this for three weeks now. Are you getting sick?"

Buffy pulled on a long red and black sundress with flowers on it she put on red black dress sandles. She pulled on a red cardigen and said "I don't know Will. I'm late though."

"Late?" Willow asked "Yeah you know late." "oh God. Have you've been sexually active?" "Of course not Will and even if I was I would be having safe sex. God I'm not some kind of slut; besides I'm not even seeing anyone." "Angel asked you to do that." "Will how can I when I'm having all these dreams about us" Buffy made hand gestures and said "you know together." "Together as in together?" Willow said "Yes, that kind of together making love. The last time I slept with Angel and that was two years ago and it's scientifically and physically imposible to get pregnant from a dream."

"Come here." Will said Buffy sat down and placed her head on Willow's lap she played with her hair and said "I'll tell you what Buff. I don't know how, but having morning sickness and missing your period are usual signs of either extreme stress or pregnancy." "Well it has been extremly stressful to get use to college." "I know but we're going to do that also. So after class were going to go the drug store and get two home pregnancy test." "Why two?" "So that we can double check if your pregnant."

Buffy nodded she went into the bathroom and took both test. She came out and set the two test on the end table between there beds "now what?" Willow said "Now we wait for ten minutes before we see the results. If there's a positive then you are pregnant if there negative then you aren't."

They waited for ten minutes and Buffy said "I guess its time."

Buffy took out the cup it was in she said "I'm scared Willow." "I'll look at them then." She did and said "oh God." "Are they both positive?" Willow looked her friend in the eye and said "Yes."

"Oh my god! Oh my God! Oh my God! How is this possible I haven't been with anyone for two years, and it's imposible to get pregnant from a dream! I'm 18 and I'm pregnant! Mom is going to kill me no she'll disown me." Willow placed her hands on her friends shoulders "Buffy calm down and sit, breathe breathe maybe you accedently slept with someone when you were drunk that one time." "Willow I would remember if I did and I didn't."

"Look we're going to make a doctors appointment." "I don't like doctors though!" Buffy pouted "Well to bad but if you are indeed pregnant your going to have to have a monthly appointment and then when you have the baby. Besides we can see how far along you are and then maybe will get some answers."

"Okay let's go." "Don't you have to call." Buffy said trying to stall "They'd like it but this is urgant. Come on!" Willow said dragging her reluctant friend along. She picked up the key's for there dorm room and threw out the test and stuff in the wastebasket. Willow locked the door and they headed out she knocked at Ozs' dorm room and he said "Hay. Will." She said "Hi can I barrow the keys to the van Oz?" "How come?" "Buffy needs to go to the doctor." "Is she allright?" "Yeah I'll tell you everything when we get back." "Okay."

Oz handed Willow the keys to his van and gave her a kiss "I'll see you later." "Yeah you to and thank you." She dragged Buffy off again and they went out of the building and to the parking lot and to Ozs' blue van.

Part 3

Buffy and Willow arrived at the doctors and Willow told Buffy to sit down she went up to the counter and made an appointment and said "The doctor will be with your friend shortly."

Buffy was reading an entertainment weekly magazine.

A nurse came out and said "Buffy." "Good luck." Willow said "Thanks." Buffy said dryly and fallowed the nurse. Buffy sat down on the operating table wishing she could get out the window, but she had to be here.

The doctor came in she had red hair and green eyes and said "So Ms. Summers you think your pregnant? Is there a possible father?" "I don't know, the last time I remember sleeping with someone was two years ago and I don't know if I am or not I took the test two and they both said I was. I know that 99 of the time there true."

"Thats true, but usually when you take two the chances are more likely that they're true. I'm going to do an Ultrasound on you." Buffy simply nodded. "Okay." The doctor lifted Buffy's shirt and put the potroleum jelly over her stomach and got the ultra sound and ran it over her belly and said "Well Ms. Summers it looks like you are pregnant. Defenently. Oh my God." The doctor said when she saw something "What is it?" "Well Ms. Summers it looks like your going to have twins." "What, twins oh my god. Are you sure?" "Yes. See the picture there's one head and then theres the other." How far along am I?"

"Three weeks along. It seems like these babies were concieved the day after Thanksgiving."

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" "Not right now, I mean as long as you don't drink or smoke then you have nothing to worry about and remain calm and try to limit your stress your pregnancy is very fragile right now." "Excuse me?" "The first two months of a womens pregnancy are usually the most fragile. Plus the fact that you have a petite frame Buffy it makes your pregnancy even more fragile especially since your carrying twins. I know your in college but you must try your best to limit your stress level if you don't want to lose these babies. I'm going to be your doctor. Call me Dr. Louren; your going to have another apointment in a month." "Okay can I go?" "Yes, I'll see you in another month."

"Right." Buffy said and left. Her head was swimming with confusion "How could this have happend I didn't visit I wasn't near any guy that day except... Oh my god."

Buffy came out Willow said "What is it Buffy?" "I'll tell you on the way back." Buffy made an appointment for another month "Okay." Willow looked at her friend concerned.

Part 4

They went back out to Ozs van and got in "So what did the doctor say?" "All signs point to yes that I'm pregnant and not just with one baby I'm having twins." "Oh my God! Are you serious?" Willow said in shock "yes I am." "Did she tell you when they we're concieved?" "Yes, the day after Thanksgiving." "You went to LA that week." "Yeah I visted my dad and Angel and I only visted Angel for five minutes. Plus theirs the whole one moment of true happiness thing and the fact that he's technically dead."

"I don't know Buffy maybe you visted Angel longer then you think you did." "No Willow I remember it clearly I went in told Angel for us to keep our distance he killed Mohra I left." Buffy thought of something "Wait a minute." "What?" "I just remembered something when I told him about the keeping our distance part I got a feeling of Deja Vu that we had that conversation before like everything had happend before but there was more, but when I asked him how he knew how to kill Mohra because I've never seen a demon like that before he told me very strangly that he had time to read up on things, but the look in his eyes it seemed like he knew something that I didn't. Plus how long it took him to say something to answer my question." Buffy said placing her hand on her forhead.

Willow thought this situation over and then said "Hmm maybe when we get back I can perform a remberance spell on you." "Rememberance spell?" "It's a spell that allows memories that are buried in the sub-consious to surface. If you said that when you and Angel had the conversation that you felt a feeling of Deja Vu and you felt like the whole thing was done already and if you've been having that dream for several nights since you came back. Then maybe you have some memories of that day that are burried in the sub-consious."

"That would be helpful I want to know if the love of my life is the father of these twins. That would just be a dream come true, I don't want children unless there his." "Well then I'll have to look at the spell and see what ingrediants I need and if I have them all."

Part 5

When the duel got back to campus, Willow and Buffy looked through all of Willow's magic books.

After a while Willow found the spell "Uh Huh!" "What is it Will?" "I found it. Here's the spell." She showed it to Buffy "Is it a sub-consious spell?" "Yes see 'Recovering Memories From the Sub-Consious.'" "Do you have the ingredients?" "Let me look." Willow went to the closet and pulled out the chest that had her name on it.

Willow opened it up and removed a top shelve "lets see" Willow looked through her things and said "yes I do." "Can the spell be done now?" "Sure let me set up." Willow set up the spell she lit the match on the ingredients Willow said "Okay Buffy close your eye's sit indian style and clear your mind and focus on the subconsious."

Buffy did as Willow instructed she started chanting the spell "retreive the memories lost in the subconsious and surface." Buffy felt memories rush over her all the visions from her dream. Crying in each other arms as their wonderful day together was folded up and back at the beginning.

She felt tears welling in her eye's, she opened them and Willow said "Well?" The tears fell down her face and smeared her make up "It worked. I can't believe he had the strength to do that." Buffy said placing her hand on her forhead "Do what?" "Take it all back, he gave up his humanity for me to stay alive Will. He gave up his one and only chance to be human for me to stay alive I can't move on now Will knowing what Angel sacrificed for me." Buffy said feeling more emotional "oh, that is so romantic." Willow said dreamily "That is so Angel putting his love for you above his own happiness."

"The babies are his Willow." She placed her hand on her stomach marveling at the fact she was carrying the love of her lives children, "but how is it possible. The day never happend how can I still be carrying a child. When Angel took back the day they should've been destroyed." "I don't know Buff, maybe a higher force intervened."

"The Powers that Be. I pray to God that one of them isn't going to be a slayer." Buffy simply said "Go talk to Angel." "No, I'm not going to tell Angel." "Why not Buffy he'll be thrilled, he'll totally take you back." "Not because he wants to be with me though because I'm carrying his child. He'll feel obligated to stay with me, not because he wants to be with me."

"Buffy. I don't understand? Don't you want to get back together with him?" "Of course I do more then anything, but still all the reasons why he left still apply. The only reason he'll take me back is because he'll feel obligated to be with me and our baby, not because he wants to be with me."

"Don't be to sure" a voice said from the door.

Buffy and Willow turned towards the door and saw the tall brunette. "Cordy!" They both shouted and hugged her in a three-way hug.

Part 6

"Nice to see you guys." "How are things in LA?" "They suck I had gone to Los Angeles in hopes of becoming a huge Hollywood actress or model and win an oscar or two and have a rich, handsome, famous boyfriend like Tom Cruise or Brad Pitt but now instead I'm working as a secretary for a tortured vampire and my boyfriend is a half-demon who gets visions. Who does nothing but brood 24/7. Anyway the reason I'm here is because I heard you two talking the door was open, and Willow I heard about you doing a spell to retrieve the lost memories;" "How come you have them?" Buffy said hurt that Angel shared the day with Cordelia Chase of all people! "Angel told Doyle and Doyle told me, and how are little slayer doesn't want to tell Angel she's pregnant with his child."

"Well then you know why." "Buffy you might think that the only reason Angel will take you back is because your carrying his child, but the truth is he wants you back." "Then why hasn't he come himself?"

"Well we all know how stubborn Angel is." Cordy said rolling her eye's "thats true." Buffy said "Are you serious Cordy Angel wants me back." "Yeah he sits in his office or apartment and looks at your picture and tells Doyle how much of an idiot he was for taking back that day. When instead he should be doing some kind of promotion to get more buisness and get Angel Investigations out of it's rut. Do you think if it wasn't true that I would've come all this way to get you?"

"That changes things in a big way." Buffy said.

"Exactly Buffy you should tell Angel, and get my boss to stop brooding so much, and if your not going to go, then I'm taking you with me!"

Cordelia took a hold of Buffy's arm and dragged her out of the dorm room. Buffy pretended to strugle. "Willow help me." "Bye." Willow said waving.

"I should tell Oz and everyone else." She got up and left.

Cordelia took Buffy out to a black convertible she opened the door and said "get in!" "I thought you were broke?" Cordelia shrugged and said "I took Angel's car." "How?" "I took them off his key holder he hangs them in his apartment from a nail and I took it when he was having one of his deep in thought, brooding or meditation sessions. Sometimes I don't know if he's brooding or meditating, and Doyle convinced me to come get you." "I only met him for a minute, I didn't think he was your type." "Well he's not rich, tall and dark, but he is handsome except he dresses pretty badly he's sweet and caring to. His nicknames for me is princess and Delia."

"How long has he called you that?" Buffy said amused as Cordelia started the engine up as Buffy put her seatbelt on knowing that a ride with Cordelia Chase was always a situation of life and death.

"Since we first met, but I feel this feeling about him." "Is it shaky, quizy and do you get lightheaded whenever he's near, or if everything goes dark, and when your together do you feel like the only people in the world?" "Yes." "Your in love with him." "No I'm not." Cordy said in denial. "Yes you are those are the feelings you get when your in love with someone. Trust me Cordy I know from experience, it's that way with Angel and I, well that is when everything was perfect in our world and the only obsticle was the whole slayer/vampire thing, and we didn't get into an arguement anytime we were together."

"Why have you two done a lot of fighting, I mean before the curse broke you two we're so much in love and you we're soul mates and also inseperatable." "I think it's because so much tension developed between us after he came out of hell and remembered who he was and he remembered our love, we we're often alone together and it invited temptation and we couldn't be together like we wanted to." "Well you know things might change in that department." Cordelia shrugged "I hope so, this child of ours is going to have parents who love each other so much." Buffy said rubbing her hands over her still flat stomach, "How does it feel?" "It just feels amazing, I can't believe that Angel and I are going to have twins." Buffy said smiling "I think you two would be excellent parents." Cordelia said.

Part 7

Cordelia pulled out of the parking lot, and drove down the street. Buffy was amazed Cordelia was a much better driver then she remembered. "Your driving has improved." "Hay if I ruined Angel's car he'd kill me."

"Oh thats something else I forgot to tell you." "What?" "Angel's human now." "That wont work though." Buffy said remembering how close the love of her life was to death that night.

"No Doyle had a vision this morning the PTB returned his strength and healing powers so that you two can fight as equals, because they admired his strength for what he gave up what you two could've had and because they we're saying that you two are stronger fighting as equals. I'm going to be out of the job though, and I need it."

"Don't worry Cordy if Angel and I do get back together will make sure yours and Doyle's jobs are safe." "Also Wesley." "Wesley?" "Yeah he's Angel's newest employee so now theirs four of us." "Wow!" "Yeah I just wish we had more clients." Buffy chuckled softly. As they drove along the highway to Los Angeles listening to the radio they talked about the changes in their lives.

Cordelia arrived at Angel Investigations and stoped in front of the building and let Buffy off. "Thanks Cordelia." "No problem, but Angel owe's me big for this! If he ask tell him I went home! I'm going to leave you two love birds alone." Cordelia parked Angel's car in the garage below Angel Investigations and tossed Buffy his keys "oh and Buffy you might want to fix your make up before you see Angel." Cordelia adviced her friend and took her purse out of the car then ran to the corner to catch a cab that was coming and stoped it.

Buffy watched as Cordelia climbed into the back of the taxi. She chuckled to herself "Cordelia Chase taking public transportation I never thought I'd see the day!" She put Angel's car key's around her finger she went into the Angel Investigations building taking her compact out of her purse taking Cordelia's advice to fix her hair and make up.

She said to herself. "What am I thinking? Angel would still think I'm beautiful even if I wear scrubs!" She looked at the four office buildings 'which one is Angels?' Buffy put her compact back in her purse.

She felt a half demon present, he came out of one of the offices and said in his Irish brogue "Hello again Buffy." She smiled politely at the half demon and said "Hello Doyle it's nice to see you again. I need..." "To see Angel? Yeah I told Delia to get you." "So she said." "Where is she?" "She went home. So wheres Angel? Is he out on a case?" "No he's in his apartment." "Where would that be?." Buffy sensed Angel's presents we're there was a closed door "Never mind I know were he is."

"It was nice seeing you again Doyle." "You too lass, I'm going to go." "Okay bye." Doyle went out of the building, and Buffy went to the stairwell that Doyle pointed out.

Part 8

She opened the door and went down the steps she was so nervous she didn't know why this was Angel! The love of her life, but then she knew. She was nervious about telling him about the twins and remembering the day that only he was suppose to remember.

Buffy had to fight with herself several times to keep from turning and running away to the bus station.

The only thing that gave her strength was Cordelia's words repeating in her head 'he wants you back! He's just to stubborn to admit it.'

She got down to the apartment part, she looked around she sensed him nearby. Angel always had good taste but this place looked excelent, with dark blue and some purple all over the place "wow nice digs. Can we say bat cave?" She had a feeling that Cordy added her own personal touches to his place but his place looked like the bat cave. She only remembered vaugly of what his place looked like from her dreams she looked at the table and chuckled to herself remembering Angel picking her up and laying her on the table knocking everything off and making love to her and the two of them crashing to the floor 'I'll never look at a kitchen table the same way again!'

Buffy saw him sitting on the couch. She sighed and Angel sensed her he was afraid to think he was just dreaming. "Angel." He turned around and said "Buffy what are you doing here?" "I came to see you. I remembered." "What do you mean?" "I remembered the day you gave back." "How." "Willow did a spell and because I had been having dreams about it since I left LA."

Angel stood up and said "You've had dreams?" "Yes I remember everything including the kitchen table, and the food." She took his hand and said "Angel I miss you, and I want to get back together with you. Cordelia told me that your also human and like me with strength and healing powers and stamina." "Do you want me back?" Buffy asked as the two of them stared into each others eyes.

Angel's dark brown eye's drowned in her hazel ones 'God she has such beautiful eyes.' "God Buffy I do so much but don't you have a new boyfriend? I saw you talking with that guy when I was lurking at Thanksgiving." "I thought I sensed you nearby then, no Angel I'm not dating him he's just an annoying TA in my pschye class. I've tried so hard to move on to do what you and everyone else want me to but it's so difficult I always end up thinking about you. Angel your the love of my life, and now knowing about what really happend at Thanksgiving and what you gave up for me to stay alive, that was a major sacrifice for you to make," He twisted his claddagh ring around and said "You know I'd do anything for you, you know how much I love you that I would even make such a huge sacrifice as long as your alive and well, and your not mad?" "Well not exactly I wish you had talked to me before you made the decision, but what you gave up it shows just how much you love me, and now I can't stand the thought of being with someone else. It's you I love it's you I want to spend my life with. Do you want me?"

Buffy said unsure and dropped his hand he took a hold of her arms and rubbed up and down them "Of course I do, I love you to, and now their's really nothing to keep us apart because I'm human, I can give you everything, I nice home, a family, long afternoon days with you and our children, and marry you. I love you so much that it drives me crazy." Angel said carresing her neck and face with his fingers and then placing his hand on her cheek and kissing the top of her head, Buffy covered his hand with hers and rubbed her face against his palm. "You already have given me a family. Thats another thing I came to tell you. When you took the day back, not everything was erased." "What do you mean?" "Angel I'm pregnant with your child. I pray to god that it's not going to be a slayer, and thats why the PTB let me keep the pregnancy." Angel's eye's widend and said "Thats imposible." She kissed the inside of his palm "We're going to have twins. Your going to be a daddy."

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a father," Angel said sitting back down on the couch his head spinning. Buffy sat next to him and said "Are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine, I'm just surprised." "I was to. Aren't you happy about that?" Buffy asked Angel carressed her cheek with his fingers he then took a hold of her other hand and kissed it "Of course I am my love, I want more then anything to have a family with you. I just wonder why the Oracles didn't tell me." "I don't know, would you have still given the day away?" Angel thought about it and looked at her.

Part 9

"Angel you didn't answer my question." "No I wouldn'tve, but the thing that bothers me about that is that the only reason I wouldn'tve is because you were pregnant with our child and I didn't want you to think that. I know I ruined it but when I got out of hell and remembered everything I made a vow that I would never hurt you again, and I did and I hate myself for breaking that vow."

She carressed his cheek and said "Yes you did, but you can remake that vow and make it up to me, but I blame myself also." "Buffy it wasn't your fault that I left!" "Wasn't it? When you got out of hell and after Scott broke up with me you kept on trying to convince me we could work out a relationship especially after what Spike said, and I kept on pushing you away, and then finally when I was ready to have us try our relationship again you made the decision to leave, and I've been wondering for the last seven months if when I was pushing you away that's what made you decide to leave." Angel took a hold of her hands and brushed them with his, they felt that spark again like on that day.

"Well I have to admit that it did play a major part in my decision to leave. I figured that you didn't want me in your life." "Oh God I hate myself even more, I caused my own pain." She said as tears rolled down her cheeks Angel brushed them away. "Never do that! Never say that you hate yourself."

"I can't help it Angel, my own fear and insecurities cause me to lose the best thing that ever happend to me. You." He carressed her arms and said "Buffy you got get in control of your emotions it's not good for the twins especially for the first two months of your pregnancy you could suffer a miscarriage." "How do you know how to take care of a pregnant women?" "Buffy I grew up having a little sister, my father and I had to help my mother out a lot when she was pregnant with my little sister."

"I know your right it's not good for the babies, but I know these emotional rollercoasters are going to be a regular thing when our twins start to grow and move. Are you sure your prepared to deal with that with my moodswings when our children start to grow and move inside of me?" Angel gave her a half smile he chuckled lightly and said "I'll survive, but it'll be worth it because were going to have a baby two babies actually." He placed his arm around her and pulled her close and kissed her forhead, Buffy smiled and snuggled into his embrace.

After a few minutes Buffy said "How are we going to do this Angel?" "What do you mean?" "How can we have a relationship when your here and I'm in Sunnydale, especially since I'm expecting." "We can just do the long distance relationship, we visit each other on weekends and holidays." "Won't you want to feel our children when they start to move around inside of me?" "Of course, but I'm thinking for the first two or three months you not really going to be showing that your pregnant." "I think the doctor said it'll happen when my pregnancy gets to three months." "Do you have a doctor?" "Yes I do, and she's in Sunnydale. The best salution would be for me to move here with you, but I'm the slayer and I have college." "Maybe next year you could move here, and in a way Los Angeles needs a slayer, thats something else you need to think about, you can't patrol when your pregnant you could lose our baby." "Oh yeah, I don't see how I'm going to be able to do my duty either." "Talk to Giles he might be able to think about something."

"No Angel, I don't want to tell Giles, or anyone else. Willow knows because she's the one who was with me when I went to the doctor and I took a pregnancy test, Cordelia knows also because she heard Willow and I talking about it." "Honey you need to tell everyone, so they can help you out when you need help."

"Buffy you do know that their going to find out eventually when your stomach starts to grow." "I know Angel. I'm just not sure the best way to tell them would be." "How about just walking up to Giles and telling him about the day we spent together and how a child got concieved out of it." "Thats a good idea." They started kissing each other it started out soft and tender and turned passionate. They pulled away when they needed to breath "I love you Angel." "I love you to."

The month after Buffy and Angel reunited, Angel went with her to tell everyone what happend, and that Buffy was pregnant with twins, and now Buffy was three months pregnant and was starting to become crabby and having more moodswings and her pregnancy was starting to show, and now Buffy and Angel we're married they got married at the courthouse with there friends as witness' exchanging there claddagh rings for there wedding bands but before then Angel got her a beautiful champagne princess cut engagement diamond ring that was placed gently next to her claddagh ring, so she wore two rings her engagement ring and her claddagh ring since by the laws of Angel's people they've been husband and wife since she turned seventeen and had cemented their relationship Buffy had transfered to UCLA and Joyce and Hank knew she was with child.

Buffy was now seven months pregnant and she and Angel found out they were having two girls and thinking of names for there daughters, the futher along Buffy became the more concerned Angel became about her slaying, and it was really starting to annoy her, but she knew that the only reason was because Angel didn't want to risk losing their daughters and so he was patroling for her, much to her dismay. When Buffy had seen her doctor the third month, she told Buffy that because she had a small frame that her pregnancy was going to be a fragile pregnancy especially during the first couple months of her pregnancy especially since she was carrying twins and that it could even kill her if it's a premature birth and Buffy got concerned as well as Angel but the doctor reashured them that as long as she stayed calm, try to avoid stress and took very good care of herself and her unborn children then she would be fine delivering the babies.

Buffy was sitting on the couch she was waiting for Angel to come back from patrol, she stood up and got dizzy and steadied herself on the back of the sofa and placed her hand on her stomach as well and said to her stomach "You two are going to be difficult aren't you?" She was looking over girls names. She saw Angel coming down the steps he kissed his wife and she smiled and kissed him back. "How was patrol?" "It was pretty quiet tonight. How are you and our daughters?" "Fine, I think I've decided on what to name them." "Run them by me." "Charity and Ashley. What do you think?" "I like those names. Charity and Ashley O'Conner." "Me to, those are beautiful names and meaningful ones to especially Charity." "I can't wait until Charity and Ashley are born." Angel said smiling "Me either." Buffy said smiling back and the two of them kissed each other passionately.

Buffy said "Are you really happy about the twins?" Angel took her hands and said "I am love, I'm very happy. I want more then anything to have us be a family. I'm excited to become a father. How about you?" "Of course, I want to be a mother I mean it wasn't planed, but I'm just happy that these twins are yours." He said "I promise to be the best father I can be Buffy." "I know you will, and I'm going to try to be a good mother." "You will be." "I dont know, Angel." "Buffy I know you'll be a good mother." "Your right, I don't know why I'm so worried." "It's common when you first become a mother that your not very confident." The two of them kissed each other sweetly and passionately.

Part 10: Two Months Later

It was two months and now Buffy was going to be due any day from now. Buffy couldn't wait until there daughters were born. Angel came home from a case, he hated that he had to start taking money from clients and finally gave in to Cordelia's insistance to do a comercial for Angel Investigations and it had work they were getting more clients and buisness.

Angel had set up a romantic dinner for him and Buffy. They moved to an apartment that was near Angel Investigations they got a two bedroom apartment and they had been spending the last few months decorating the nursery and now it was finished with two of everything for the twins. Buffy came home from college she entered and Angel smiled and said "Hay honey!" He kissed her and said "How was class?" "I can't wait to drop this double load." "Get use to it my love remember we talked about wanting to have a big family." "Your right, I should get use to it." She looked around and saw the kitchen it had dozens of candles, the lights were dimed and there was soft music playing. "Did you do all this for me?" "Yes, it's going to be a long time until we'll be able to have this again after Charity and Ashley are born so I felt we should have a romantic night. "Oh that is so sweet." Angel took Buffy's hand and lead her to the kitchen being a gentleman and helped sit her down and then he sat down and poured her sparkling water and he had champagne. Buffy said "What should we toast to?" "How about to us and our future." "Okay, to us and our future." Buffy and Angel picked up there glasses and clanked them and drank and Buffy said "You made my favorite meal."

"Of course only the best for the mother of my children." "Yeah I'm starving." "I'm not surprised honey your eating for three." Angel said laughing "Tell me about it, it's going to drive me nuts to lose the extra weight from the twins after their born." Buffy and Angel ate the dinner and just when they were having desert Buffy felt a cramp in her stomach and felt her water break. She held her stomach she cried out in pain and Angel said watching her with concern "What is it are the babies allright?" "Angel I think it's time!" Angel understood and stood up placing the napkin on the table and said "Come on we got get to the hospital." He realized he was freaking out and said "Okay I'm going to be cool about this. Come on." He took her hand and lead her to his car, she got in and started doing the breathing excersises all the way to the hospital and she got registered and he said "I'm going to call everyone else."

He wipped out his cellphone and called Cordelia, Doyle, Wesley, Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya, Giles, Joyce and Hank and told them all that Buffy was going into labor and the Sunnydale gang said they'd be there as soon as they could and Cordelia, Doyle, Hank and Wesley all arrived a few minutes after Angel called them and he had to wait for them and it would take a couple hours for the Sunnydale crew to arrive. Angel went to Buffy's hospital room to help her deliver the babies.

Two hours Later

It was two hours later, Buffy was still in labor and Joyce, Willow, Oz, Xander, Anya and Giles all arrived at the hospital. Joyce asked Hank "Has she given birth yet." "No she's still in labor." She looked around and said "Weres Angel?" "He's with her of course." Cordelia said. Angel was holding Buffy's hand and helping her through her contractions. It was going on for hours Angel said "Come on sweetheart we're almost through this one." "Angel would you please shut the hell up!" Finally it was over and Buffy sighed in relief and said "There we go Buffy you made it through that contraction. That was the toughest one yet." Angel said he looked just as exhausted as Buffy "honey maybe you should lie down for while." "No I'm fine. Wipe." "Allright" Buffy took her sponge and moped his forhead.

It took two more hours and Buffy was finally going to give birth. Doctor Louren said "Okay Buffy it's another contraction it's time to get these babies out into the world." "Okay." Angel took a hold of Buffy's hand and said "It's okay honey I'm here." He kissed her hand and she started to push she squezed his hand she squezed so hard Angel's hand would've been broken if he had the normal strength of a normal human and after a few more minutes she heard one baby cry and the doctor handed the nurse the first one and she said "Okay now it's time to deliver the second one." Buffy gathered her strength to deliver the other baby. It was five more minutes and the second baby was born and Buffy sighed with relief when the doctor said "congratulations Mrs. O'Conner two healthy girls." Angel said "Way to go honey. They're born!" "Thank god." The nurses took the babies out of the room and said "Will be back with your daughters after we check them over." "Have you decided what you want to name them?" Buffy and Angel smiled and nodded at each other and said "Yes we do." Angel said "What are you going to name them?" "Charity Lee Ann O'Conner and Ashley Marie O'Conner." Buffy said softly the doctors transfered her to a different room and Angel laid down next to his exhausted wife and the nurses came back in carrying the twins in two pink blankets and one of them said "Congratulations you two you have two beautiful, healthy identical twin daughters." The nurses handed the babies to Buffy and Angel.

Buffy and Angel had to leave Charity and Ashley in the hospital for a week Angel woke up before Buffy he kissed her to make breakfast. He got out of bed and kissed her and headed to the kitchen. Buffy woke up to the smell of one of Angel's breakfasts' and got out of bed and put her robe on. She knew that now her sleep was going to be limited, because of being a mother. Angel said "Good morning mommy." "Good morning daddy." Buffy sat down and Angel served them breakfast he said "We get to bring Charity and Ashley home today." "I know, today is the first day of us being parents. Are you ready?" "Bring it on."

That afternoon they boarded Angel's car and drove to the hospital and went to the nursery and saw Charity and Ashley through the window in the nursery Angel placed his hands on her shoulders and they embraced and looked at their daughters the daughters that were created out of love, passion and a million tears and the nurse came up to them and she said "Are you ready to take your daughters home?" "Yes!" "Allright Mr. and Mrs. O'Conner ready to sign the realease forms?" "You know it." Angel said "Allright let's go to Dr. Loureens office and sign the realease forms." Buffy and Angel held hands and followed the nurse to the doctors office and handed them the release papers, they signed them and were done with it. "Okay now you can take Charity and Ashley home." Buffy and Angel smiled and went to get the two carriers and put their daughters in each of the carrier.

The new family came home Buffy and Angel each carrying a baby, they were asleep and carried Charity and Ashley to the nursery and put them down in the cribs. "I'm so glad that none of them have the birthmark of the slayer." Buffy said with relief "I know me to, I wouldn't want our daughters to face the nightmares you experience everynight." "Then why didn't The PTB take our daughters away when the day was taken back, I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy about the twins I just don't get why the babies survived." "Who knows but let's not question why okay." "Your right." Buffy and Angel took their daughters to the nursery and put them in there cribs and they were still asleep and placed in the cribs. "Angel our beautiful daughters." "Yeah they look just like there mother." Angel placed his arm around Buffy's shoulders and the two of them left the nursery. "They have your eyes though Angel."

After a few months Buffy and Angel decided to take Charity and Ashley out for a stroll. The next morning Buffy and Angel woke up together and got out of bed getting ready for the day Buffy went into the nursery after she heard one of her daughters crying and Angel asked " "Do you want me to help you with Charity and Ashley." "I can handle it remember I'm the slayer." "I don't think that slaying is as difficult as motherhood my love." "Maybe not to you honey. If I need you I'll let you know."

Buffy went into the nursery and saw that Charity was sleeping but Ashley was the one that was crying. She said going up to Ashley's crib she said "Oh sweetheart mothers here." She picked her daughter up and held her in her arms doing a little dance "Ashley whats wrong? Are you hungry? Yes I think your hungry." She sat down in the rocking chair placing Ashley's baby blanket over her chest so Buffy could breastfeed her. Buffy realized that she had stoped feeding after a while and convered herself up again and said "Oh my sweet Ashley you and your sister mean everything to me. I'm going to spend the rest of my life loving you and your sister and any other children that your daddy and I have."

Charity started crying and Buffy put Ashley back in her crib and picked Charity up and did a little dance and said "now Charity mothers here." It was difficult to tell them apart they both had Buffy's blonde hair and Angel's dark brown eyes they were identical twins.

Charity and Ashley were six months old and were now starting to crawl and could handle formula now. Angel had gotten a law degree and was now working as a lawyer and Cordelia had landed a part in a soap opera so he had shut down Angel Investigations and now was working at one of the finest lawfirms in LA and had developed a reputation for being a well respected and intelegent lawyer. Angel said as Buffy was patting Charity's back "Do you want to take the girls out for a stroll?" "Sure help me get them ready." "Okay." Angel helped Buffy get there daughters ready to go out dressing them in adorible pink and purple sundress'.

The way Buffy and Angel were able to tell them apart was that Ashley had purple booties and Charity wore pink booties. Buffy and Angel placed their daughters in their strollers and went outside, and Buffy was carrying the diper bag and the twins had their blankets with them. Buffy and Angel walked for a bit and then Angel said "Want to sit down?" "Sure." Buffy and Angel sat down on a bench and had their daughters right next to Buffy.

They looked at Charity and Ashley and she said "Our daughters are beautiful aren't they Angel?" "Yes they look just like their mother." The twins were squirming in the double stroller contently playing with their teething rings and looking at there parents both Charity and Ashley had Angel's dark brown eyes and Buffy's blonde hair as people walked by admiring the beautiful twin girls.

Angel said "ready to go home?" "Well lets walk a little more." "Okay." Buffy and Angel stood up and Buffy pushed the stroller and Angel had his arm around her shoulders as they walked along the boardwalk at Santa Monica with Buffy pushing the twins' stroller and Angel walking next to her and the stroller with his arm around her shoulders. After a while Buffy and Angel decided to head home they went to his car and straped the twins in the baby seats in the back.

Part 11

Once Buffy and Angel got home they took the twins out of the seats and carried them inside, they were sleeping and Buffy and Angel put their daughters in their cribs in the nursery kissing them each.

He placed his arms around her and Buffy looked at her beautiful daughters and Angel said "Their beautiful aren't they?" "They're perfect Angel." She said placing her hands over his. "I hope to add to their numbers if you dont mind." Buffy said "You can count on it, beloved." Angel said kissing her "Even though after our future children are born we can't have sex for a month?" "Yes, that was torture after Charity and Ashley were born that I couldn't make love to you for a month, but I do defenently want more kids." "Not right now though, I'm still in school."

Buffy said they left the nursery and went to the living room he said "Buffy I want to take you out tonight." "What about the twins?" "We can have Cordelia and Doyle babysit the twins." "Why doesn't that fill me with comfort?" Buffy asked "Hay don't worry, Doyle is great with kids he use to teach third grade you know." "It's not Doyle I'm worried about I know he's excellent with kids, it's Cordy." Angel laughed and said "Don't worry honey Doyle will keep her in line. I just want to spend one night out with my wife. We haven't been able to have a date since the twin's were born. Don't get me wrong I love Charity and Ashley I just want to spend one night with my wife out on the town; dinner and dancing. Without having to worry about the twins." "That sounds wonderful. OK yes Angel I want to go out with you tonight. I'll call Cordy and Doyle to babysit." "Thank you honey." Buffy picked up the phone and called Cordelia's number. Doyle answered the phone and said "Hello?" "Doyle it's Buffy." "Hay, lass. Whats up?"

"Well Angel and I want to go out tonight do you think you and Cordy could babysit the twins?" "I'll have to ask Delia. I would love to watch the twins." "Ask me what Doyle?" "Buffy and Angel want to go out tonight." Cordelia rolled her eyes and said "some things will never change for those two."

"Come on of course they want to go out princess they haven't been able to have any time alone since the twins were born, but they want us to babysit Charity and Ashley, would you mind?" "Not at all." Cordelia said smiling, Cordelia took the phone and said "dont worry you two Doyle and I will take good care of the twins." "Thank you." Angel said "What time do you want us there?" "Seven." "OK see you then." Angel hung up the phone and went to find his wife, Angel went into the nursery and saw Buffy was changing Charity's diaper and then dressed her.

Angel watched her lovingly as Buffy started blowing rasberries on Charity and Ashley's stomachs and they giggled, he felt like the richest man in the world he had a wonderful women as his wife and he had two beautiful daughters. Buffy and the twins laughed together and then she put them to sleep and said "go to sleep sweeties," Buffy kissed both of them on the cheek and turned around and saw her husband watching her at the doorway. Charity cried and Buffy picked her up and bounced her in her arms and said "It's ok sweetie mommy's here."

She smiled at him and went up to him carrying Charity in her arms and kissed him "are they going to come?" "Yes their going to watch the twins tonight." "Wonderful. What do you have planned tonight for us?" "Uh uh darling it's a surprise." "Come on tell me now?" Buffy pouted "No love, you'll have to wait until tonight." Buffy tried to seduce him to tell her but he was very resistant and she pouted and said "Fine, I'll be surprised." She said "I'm going to take a shower." "Can I join you." Buffy gave him a glare and said "No you won't tell me the secret I wont let you join me in the shower." She handed Angel Charity and said "Why don't you get our daughter to go back to sleep." "I'll try." Angel said taking Charity. Buffy went to her and Angel's bedroom and put on her robe and went to take a shower as Angel watched the door longingly it was torture. He then chuckled he was 245 years old and was pouting because he couldn't take a shower with Buffy, he then went to the living room and putting Charity down on the baby blanket in the living room picked up the phone and sat down on the couch so he could watch her and make the arrangements for tonight and watched his beautiful daughter, she looked just like Buffy but had his eyes.

After Buffy had taken her shower she went to buy a new dress for tonight and a matching hand bag with a matching clutch. Angel told her one thing it was going to be very romantic tonight. She bought a blue halter dress that had sequence on it and matching sandles to wear with the dress. Buffy put the dress on and put her shoes on and went to the nusery Charity and Ashely were in the play pin holding their feet and sucking their thumbs, Buffy picked them up and said "Ok sweeties your daddy and I are going out tonight. So you be good, stay together and be good for your Uncle Doyle and Aunt Cordelia OK." Angel came to the nursery he was wearing a suit and said "Are you ready to go?" "Angel we have to wait for Doyle and Cordelia to show up." Cordelia and Doyle showed up and Doyle said "Sorry you two we didn't mean to be late." "It's ok." Buffy and Angel kissed there daughters and said "Be good for Uncle Doyle and Aunt Cordelia, your mommy and I will be back."

Angel took a hold of Buffy's hand and said "Come on honey if we don't leave now will never leave." "I know Angel it's just hard to leave my babies." Angel smiled at her motherly attitude and said "I know, honey were only going to be gone for a couple of hours and we can call and check in on them every ten minutes. Come on honey. They wont hold our reservations all night." Angel said dragging his wife away from the twins.

Angel helped put Buffy in his car and drove away, even though it was hard for Buffy to leave there children, Angel said "They'll be ok." They arrived at the restraunt and Angel offered his hand to Buffy she took it and they got out and he held her hand and she saw the restraunt and said "Oh My God Angel! How did you get a reservation here, you have to know like a big time celeberty to get in this place." "Nothing is imposible for me honey." Angel said giving her a kiss on the back of her hand the host said "Do you have a reservation sir? We have absolutly no more room for the next month." "Yes I do, two for O'Conner." The host looked at the reservations and said "Angel O'Conner?" He said "Yes sir." "Yup it's here come along." The host took two menus and lead Buffy and Angel to a booth and handed them there menus "Would you like to sample the wine?" "Yes, bring us two glasses of your finest champagne." Angel said "Yes sir."

The host said and went to tell the waitor that was going to serve them. Buffy said "Angel you know I'm to young to drink champagne." He kissed her hand and said "fear not darling I got it covered, plus you look older with that dress on. Notice that the host didn't ask for an ID." "I suppose so. Oh Angel I can't believe you got us into this place." "I have connections." "I didn't know that. Is there anything else your keeping from me?" "No sweetheart nothing." "Ok." The waitress came with two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne and poured it for them and then asked "are you two ready to order yet?" "Not yet." "Ok I'll be back in a few more minutes." "Thank you." Angel asked "Why was it so hard for you to leave Charity and Ashley?" "Well there my babies Angel, plus we've been with them for so long." "I understand it was hard for me to leave them to."

Part 12

Buffy and Angel ordered their food and shared a comfortable dinner and then Angel paid for the food and the tip and he said "Now onto the next thing." Angel took Buffy's hand and then they went dancing but it wasn't the dancing that Buffy had expected Angel took them to a formal dancing. Angel and Buffy went out to his car and Buffy said "Oh Angel it was such a romantic night." "I know I wanted everything to be perfect tonight." "Oh God Angel it was beyond perfect it was wonderful."

"I just enjoyed having a romantic night with my wife." Buffy and Angel arrived back home, Angel let Buffy in his car first and then het got in and drove them home. "Do you think Cordy and Doyle were able to deal with watching the twins?" "Will have to ask them when we get home."

Buffy and Angel arrived at home and Angel helped her out of the car and led her to the door. Angel unlocked the door and they chuckled silently when they saw Cordelia she looked like hell she had food all over her.

Doyle looked amused at his princess to, Cordelia said "How do you two do it?" "Come on Cordy it couldn'tve been that difficult." "I wouldn't say so Angel man. Delia here freaked out when Charity through some food on her" Doyle said. Buffy said "What happened to you Cordy?" "Your children are trouble!" "Come on it couldn'tve been that bad." "Oh yeah when one was hungry the other one was thirsty, when one was clean the other was dirty. I don't understand how you two could manage to take care of two babies at the same time. There identical twins they should do things similar." "Are they asleep?" Angel asked. "Yes they are. I feel I should get paid more at the office for this." Cordelia complained Angel, Buffy and Doyle were all amused. She said "can I please get paid and get out of here." "Ok." Angel fished out a 20 and Doyle and Cordelia went home.

Buffy and Angel were alone and she said "Oh Angel it was such an amazing night." "It's about to get better." He kissed her, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his around her waist and they went to there bedroom, Angel laid her down on the bed and they continued kissing. They pulled away when they needed to catch there breath. "I love you Angel." "I love you Buffy." They started kissing again and laid under the covers Buffy ran her hands over his chest and undid his shirt and he unzipped her dress and carresed her whole side and Angel kissed and sucked her neck and shoulders and she moaned and said "oh god. make love to me Angel." "Of course." He said and continued kissing her and she carressed his shoulders and they made love and fell asleep.

The next morning Buffy was still asleep and she and Angel were still in each others arms he gave her a kiss and put a pair of boxers on and went to make some breakfast. While he waited he went back to bed and placed kisses up Buffy's arms to her shoulders and neck and carressed her bottom. She smiled in her sleep and her neck to the side to give Angel better access, he moved her hair aside and sucked on the scar that he had left on her two years ago. She was suddenally awaken by hearing the twins crying, Angel heard to and she said "are the girls ok?" "I'm sure they just want to be fed and letting us know there awake." Buffy put on one of Angel's shirts and rolled up the sleaves and went to the nursery and saw the twins were awake. Buffy picked up Charity and Angel picked up Ashley and the kissed their daughters and Angel handed Ashely over to Buffy and she held them both as he went to check on breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 13: Girls Day Out

Buffy and Cordelia went out to Cordelia's car and said "Are you ready for some serious shoping Buffy?" "You know it!" Buffy said as the two of them went to the Beverly Hills Mall. Cordelia said "This is were a lot of actress' do there shopping." "I bet that even you do some shoping with other actress'" "Of course since I'm a TV star now!" "I know Angel and I watch your soap everyday! Even though I use to watch Passions all the time anyway, and it's nice knowing that your on it now." "I love it!" Cordelia said "I mean it's not a movie role but it's still acting."

"Hay most big time actors got their start on Soap Opera's Cordy." "Thats true." "I can't believe Angel gave me a couple of his credit cards, and was actually giving me the blessing to buy some clothes and have a day at the spa." "Are you complaining?" "Hell no! I'm going to get the girls and him something though." "Do you even know what he likes?" "Books art things."

"What about Charity and Ashley?" "I don't know yet, but I'm going to get them something, and I'm probably going to get Angel a book or two or some art supplies and of course I'm going to get clothes." "Do you want to shop or go to the spa first?" "Shop." "I love the way you think."

Cordelia and Buffy went to the clothing stores and bought designer clothes. Buffy was trying on a blue sparkling tube top with a buterflies on it and a blue skirt and knee high boots. Cordelia was looking through clothes and saw Buffy she said "Wow that looks good on you." "Thanks Cordy." Cordelia picked out a similar shirt only it was red with sparkles on it and a pair of flare jeans with buterflies on them. "Wow Cordy you look amazing." "Of course." Cordelia and Buffy picked clothes out for each other and trying them on and lots of shoes.

Finally Buffy and Cordelia left the clothing stores carrying a bunch of bags laughing together. Cordelia said "Buffy I love the outfits you bought for Charity and Ashley there going to look adorible on them." "Thanks Cor I'm going to get something for Angel to." "I have the perfect idea." Cordelia took Buffy into Victoria's Secret and handed her some pieces of lingerie. "Thats sweet Cordy, but I still haven't lost all the weight I ganged when I was pregnant with Charity and Ashley. Most of it is gone but I still have it."

Buffy chuckled and looked at the lingerie pieces that Cordy handed her and decided to get the long white negilie and a baby doll slipdress. "Allright." Cordelia and Buffy went to the art store and Buffy picked an art supply set for Angel complete with drawing pencils, canvas, drawing paper and paint brushes and different type of paints. Buffy had surprised Angel by making up an art room for him and she got some toys for Charity and Ashley to

Cordelia and Buffy went to the spa to treat themselves to manicures, pedicures and massages and they even got their hair done and facials. "Ready to go home?" Buffy asked "Sure let's go." Cordelia and Buffy went to Cordy's car and Cordelia droped her off at home and Buffy grabbed her ton of bags and got out of the car and the girls said there goodbye to each other. Buffy went inside her and Angel's house and said "honey I'm home." She didn't hear Angel's voice so she went to there bedroom and saw her husband asleep on the bed holding Charity and Ashley, Buffy smiled and said "This is so sweet and me without a camera." Angel woke up when he heard Buffy's voice and he said "Hay honey. Did you max out my credit cards." "No Angel I was good I promise. I bought you some stuff to, like art materials and clothes and of course I got Charity and Ashley some dolls, clothes and other toys." Angel got off the bed waking up Charity and Ashley and they laid on Buffy and Angel's bed playing with there feet and each other.

"I'm sure they'll apprechiate that." She handed Angel the art sets she got for him and he said "Thank you that was really sweet of you." Angel said and kissed her, "I also got you some new clothes to." "Really?" "Yeah." Buffy handed Angel the bags of clothes she got for him he looked through them and saw she got him some jeans, suits, sweaters, long sleaved shirts and some pants and shoes. He said "Thank you honey I love them." "Have the girls taken there nap?" "Not yet." Buffy ran her hands over Angel's chest and said "Why don't we put the girls to bed and spend some time together." "I love the way you think beloved." Buffy and Angel picked up there daughters and carried them to the nursery and set them down for there nap and waited until they were asleep and Buffy said "Try and catch me." Buffy ran and Angel chased her and then when they were almost to there room Angel swept her up in his arms and spun her around and kissed her and said "Got you." "I let you get me."

They kissed again and then they stumbled into there bedroom and fell on the bed Angel kissed along Buffy's neck and shoulders and she dug her nails into his back and they removed each others clothes making love hoping that the twins wouldn't wake up and that they could enjoy time together as Buffy's wedding and engagement ring glistened off the light and Angel's ring did to since they always wore there wedding rings.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes

Hey all I know your all patiently and impatiently waiting on updates for my fics but I'm suffering from major writers blocks for all my stories and a couple of them I have lost the updates and cant access them anymore on my disk drives. If anyone has ideas for my stories I'd glady welcome them, so I can update my stories and give you new parts.


End file.
